


a quiet place I can give you all my time

by dearzoemurphy



Series: Soft Summer Prompts [2]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Britta Perry, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Mid-Canon, Tumblr Prompt, lesbian Annie Edison, soft summer prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Annie and Britta wake up on a sunny Sunday morning to an unfortunate surprise.AU where they're dating, based on the prompt "quiet warm summer mornings in bed".
Relationships: Annie Edison/Britta Perry
Series: Soft Summer Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753618
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	a quiet place I can give you all my time

**Author's Note:**

> a request from [ this ](https://paradigmsofbrittaperry.tumblr.com/post/618392911480061952/soft-summer-prompts) list of prompts

Britta woke up to ample sunlight streaming in through the blinds. She sat up slowly, yawning and stretching to wake herself up. The covers were strewn about, likely kicked off in the middle of the night. She looked down to the woman lying next to her and smiled broadly. Annie’s face was dappled with the light spilling through the window, highlighting her eyelashes, the tip of her nose, her cheekbones, and her jawline. Britta leaned down and planted a small kiss on her temple. 

“Mmm,” Annie groaned, slowly turning over to face Britta. Her eyelids fluttered open to see her smiling girlfriend bathed in soft, golden light.

“Aw, did I wake you up? I’m sorry,” Britta said.

“No, no, s’okay. What time is it?” the brunette asked, stretching and wrapping her arms around the blonde’s torso. 

Britta looped one arm around Annie’s shoulders and started stroking her hair with the other. “Haven’t checked yet. Don’t want to.”

“But we have brunch with the group today!” Annie exclaimed, suddenly more alert.

“I’m sure we didn’t sleep in too late. Here, let’s see,” Britta said, reaching over to get her phone off of her side table. Annie burrowed her head onto the blonde’s shoulder and tucked herself into her side.

“See? We’re oh…wait. Shit.”

“Wait what, Britta?”

Britta moved her phone so that Annie could see as she scrolled through about twenty texts from the study group and four missed calls from Jeff. She looked up at the time and gasped.

“11:23?! The reservation was for 11! Maybe if we hurry, we could get over there in time to have a mimosa as everyone else is getting their food,” Annie said frantically, starting to pull away.

“Wait! Before we do that, there is another option…” Britta said.

“What?”

“We could stay here and cuddle and I’ll make you crepes,” the blonde suggested.

Annie paused to consider her options. “I don’t know, I’d feel bad…”

Britta craned down to tuck a lock of hair behind Annie’s ear and kissed her softly. As she pulled away, she broke out into a grin upon seeing her girlfriend’s conflicted expression.

“C’mon, let’s stay. We’ll get a raincheck on brunch. There’s not too many more of these summer mornings left,” she whispered close to the brunette’s ear.

Annie tried to suppress a smile of her own, but was ultimately unsuccessful. “Fine, you win. But we’re setting an alarm next Sunday,” she said firmly.

Britta laughed. “Okay. I’ll take it.” She pulled her girlfriend even closer and started peppering her forehead, cheeks, and jaw with small kisses. The brunette giggled, squeezing Britta tightly.

“They’re  _ so  _ going to make fun of us tomorrow,” Annie groaned.

“Of course. But none of them have a gorgeous girlfriend to wake up to every morning, do they?” Britta asked.

“No, no they don’t,” Annie said, smiling and twining her fingers within Britta’s soft curls to pull her in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below! I'll be posting some more little things like this since I've taken on a bunch of tumblr requests this week (feel free to request your own with prompts from [ my tag ](https://paradigmsofbrittaperry.tumblr.com/tagged/writing-prompts) of writing prompts!) I hope you all enjoyed, and hope to see you around soon <3


End file.
